The present invention concerns apparatus for raising objects or people vertically and more particularly mobile work platforms using telescoping support arms articulated together in the form of scissors. Prior systems, such as disclosed by Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,203, does not use telescoping scissors, requires six hydraulic cylinders to operate the lift, and cannot impart translating motion to the platform. Moreover, the Richard's disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. RE 29,542, while using a simple scissors, requires large expansible cylinders for operation and likewise cannot translate. Lastly, the Haulotte disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,379, uses a telescoping scissors concept and is capable of translation during elevation, but has a serious drawback since no leveling control is provided with the translation.